Digimon: Across Dimensions
by erickjr9
Summary: A lo largo de la historia han habido muchos Digielegidos en las distintas Dimensiones, esta es la historia de un grupo de ellos, ¿Que tienen de especial?, son capaces de ir a la dimensión que quieran, lo cual tendrán que usar para enfrentar a distintos Digimon s y humanos que aparezcan en su camino.
1. Ataque Sorpresa

_**Digimon Across Dimensions**_

* * *

_**Prologo: **A lo largo de la historia han habido muchos Digielegidos en las distintas Dimensiones, esta es la historia de un grupo de ellos, ¿Que tienen de especial?, son capaces de ir a la dimensión que quieran, lo cual tendrán que usar para enfrentar a distintos Digimon´s que aparezcan en su camino._

* * *

_**Capitulo I: "Ataque Sorpresa"**_

* * *

**_Dos chicos se alistan para ir a... quien sabe donde... pero, sus vidas, están a punto de cambiar..._**

**_¿: _**_Eh, Bastián, ¿Nos vamos ya?_

**_Bastián: _**_Eh... eh, si... Erick..._

**_Erick:_**_ Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde..._

**_Bastián: _**_Si pero no impo..._

**_Dos luces empiezan a brillar dentro de la habitación..._**

**_Bastián: _**_Que... que fue eso..._

**_Erick:_**_ No... no lo se..._

_**¿: **__Eh, idiotas, porque... esperan... que los deje... ¡VIVIR!_

**_Erick: _**_Ugh... ¿Que es esa cosa?_

**_¿: _**_Yo soy Goblimon..._

* * *

**_Goblimon_**

**_Datos: _**_Goblimon (también conocido como Goburimon) es un digimon del tipo virus demonio. Es un poco torpe. Su técnica, Ataque de Goblin, consiste en lanzar bolas de fuego._

_**Ataques: **_

_**- Bomba Goblin: **__Crea una pequeña bola de fuego y luego lo lanza con la mano. La bomba estalla al impactar al enemigo._

**_- Mazo Goblin: _**_Da un golpe con la porra que lleva en la mano._

_**Nivel: **__Rookie_

**_Tipo: _**_Ogro_

_**Atributos: **__Virus_

**_Familia/s: _**_Soldados de Pesadilla_

* * *

_**Erick: **__Por mas peligroso que sea... ¡Es Genial!_

**_Bastián (Pensamiento): _**_(Torpe)_

**_Goblimon: _**_"Bomba Goblin"_

**_Ambos:_**_ ¡Agh!_

_**Goblimon: **__Agh, como se atreven a evitarme, "Mazo Goblin"_

**_Erick: _**_Agh, maldición... Bastián..._

**_Bastián: _**_Si..._

**_Erick:_**_ Corre... yo me encargare..._

_**Bastián: **__No... no... no te dejare solo..._

**_Erick:_**_ Vete... es muy peligroso..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Pe... pero..._

**_Erick:_**_ Alto... yo... yo... ¡Yo te protegeré!_

**_¿:_**_ ¡Ese es el espíritu!_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh, ¿Quien eres tu?_

**_¿:_**_ Soy Wanyamon... y seré... ¡Tu compañero Digimon, Bastián!_

**Bastián**_: __Wa... ¿Wanyamon?..._

* * *

_**Wanyamon**_

_**Datos: **Un Digimon resultado de la fusión de los datos de pequeñas mascotas como perros y gatos. Ya que sus movimientos inesperados también son rápidos, es necesario tener cuidado para que no escape, pero llega a ser muy unido emocionalmente si muestra su cariño como una mascota._

**_Ataques:_**

**_- Colmillo Sonriente: _**_Consiste en usar su dulce sonrisa y sorprender al enemigo para morderlo.__**  
**_

_**Nivel: **__Bebé II_

**_Tipo:_**_ Menor_

**_Atributos: _**_Ninguno_

**_Familia/s: _**_Ninguna_

* * *

**_¿: _**_Erick, yo seré tu compañero... soy... soy... soy..._

**_Todos:_**_ ¿¡ Quien Diablos Eres !?_

**_¿:_**_ Ugh... soy Puroromon..._

**_Erick: _**_¡Ven aquí, PUROROMON!_

* * *

_**Puroromon**_

_**Datos: **Un Digimon Larva que vuela libremente por separado operando sus tres pares de alas. Aún no es potente, pero sea como fuere, es difícil de atrapar debido a que vuela al azar, que de manera sorprendente consigue que el oponente quede completamente molesto.  
_

**_Ataques:_**

**_- _****Chikkuritto**: _Inyecta una ínfima cantidad de veneno con el aguijón pequeño en su grupa._

**_Nivel:_**_ Bebé II_

**_Tipo: _**_Larva_

**_Atributos: _**_Ninguno_

**_Familia/s: _**_Ninguna_

* * *

**_Erick: _**_Bien, entonces yo me encargare, ¡De protegerlos a todos!, ¡Vamos Puroromon!_

**_Pupumon:_**_ Ugh, ugh, ugh..._

**_Goblimon: _**_El... la energía transmitida desde su compañero... lo esta haciendo... digievolucionar..._

**_Todos:_**_ ¿¡Digievolucionar?!_

**_Puroromon Digievoluciona a FanBeemon_**

* * *

_**FanBeemon**_

_**Datos: **__Pertenece a la misteriosa "base aérea, miel secreta, Royal Base". Aunque su vida diaria difiere de la de otro Digimon insecto, es un trabajador fuerte, dedicado debido a su personalidad siendo tan alegre._

**_Ataques:_**

**_- Engrane Aguijón: _**_Lanza su pequeño aguijón a su enemigo._

**_- Llamado 88: _**_Realiza zumbidos para llamar a aliados para ayudar._

_**Nivel: **__Rookie_

**_Tipo:_**_ Insecto_

**_Atributos:_**_ Virus_

**_Familias/s:_**_ Guardianes del Viento_

* * *

**FanBeemon: **_Desde ahora, Erick, empecemos esto..._

**_Erick y FanBeemon: _**_¡Vamos!_

* * *

**_Erick y FanBeemon vs Goblimon, la primera pelea Digimon de la Serie, un momento épico ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos..._**

**_Próximo Capitulo: Capitulo II: "Picadura de Abeja"_**


	2. Picadura de Abeja

**_Capitulo II: "Picadura de Abeja"_**

* * *

_**Erick: **__FanBeemon, vamos a demostrar a Goblimon, que se siente atacar a mi familia y a mi_

**_Goblimon:_**_ Je, je, je ¿De verdad crees que ganaras?_

**_FanBeemon: _**_No lo creo, es algo... que yo mismo se_

**_Goblimon:_**_ Grrr..._

**_Erick:_**_ FanBeemon, ¡ Vamos !_

**_FanBeemon:_**_ "Engrane Aguijón"_

**_Goblimon:_**_ "Mazo Goblin"_

**_FanBeemon:_**_ Maldición... mira esto "Engrane Aguijón"..._

**_Goblimon:_**_ "Mazo Go...", ugh_

**_FanBeemon ataca por detrás a Goblimon, usando su "Engrane Aguijón"..._**

**_Goblimon: _**_ Maldición, maldición... ¡ Maldición !_

**_¿:_**_ Tu, Goblimon, por que sufres, ahora... te daré poder... pero... si pierdes... ¡ TE MATARE !_

**_Goblimon:_**_ ¡Goblimon... Digi Evoluciona a... Ogremon!_

* * *

**_Ogremon_**

**_Datos: _**_Ogremon tiene la forma de un ogro, es decir, humanoide pero encorvado y deforme, con una tonalidad verdosa. Carece de nariz, y su boca posee tantos colmillos y tan grandes que apenas puede cerrarla._

**_Ataques:_**

**_- _**_**Golpe del Mal/Puño imperial**_**_: _**_Dispara un rayo de energía oscura desde su puño._

**_- _**_**Maza de Hueso:**__ Utiliza su mazo de hueso como un arma para golpear al enemigo._

_**- Fuerte Maltrato**__: Maltrata a sus enemigos de forma salvaje._

_**Nivel: **__Campeon_

_**Tipo: **__Digimon Ogro_

**_Atributos:_**_ Virus_

**_Familia/s:_**_ Soldados de Pesadilla_

* * *

**_Bastián: _**_ Maldición, maldición, yo... ¡No me rendiré!_

**_Wanyamon:_**_ Wanyamon Digi Evoluciona a Bearmon_

* * *

**_Bearmon_**

**_Datos: _**_Su aspecto es el de un oso salvaje de color gris bípedo. Al igual que Kotemon y Monmon su poder se basa en la fuerza fí un gorro que tiene escrito la palabra "Bears" (Osos en inglés), un par de muñequeras azules y un cinturón como banda._

_**Ataques:**_

_**- Hechizo de Oso: **__Hechiza al enemigo para aprender sus movimientos hasta que termine la batalla._

_**- Puño de Oso: **__Golpea al enemigo con fuerza, mientras más se usa mas daño hará._

_**- Garra de Oso: **__Sus garras se vuelven de Chrome Digizoid para arañar al enemigo provocando heridas que le gastaran energía poco a poco._

**_Nivel:_**_ Rookie_

**_Tipo:_**_ Bestia_

**_Atributos: _**_Vacuna_

**_Familia/s:_**_ Espíritus de la Naturaleza_

* * *

_**Todos: **__¡ Comencemos !_

**_Ogremon:_**_ "Golpe del Mal"_

**_¿:_**_ "Burbuja de Aire"_

**_Ogremon:_**_ ¿ Eh ?_

**_Bearmon:_**_"Garra de Oso"_

**_FanBeemon:_**_ "Engrane Aguijón"_

**_Ogremon:_**_ Tre... tres ataques juntos, al menos... antes de morir, podre ver este bello ejemplo de amistad_

**_Ogremon:_**_ DarkDigiEvolución a BlackWereGarurumon_

**_Erick:_**_ ¿ Dark... ? ¿ DarkDigiEvolucion ?_

**_¿:_**_ "Burbuja de Aire"_

**_¿:_**_ Maldición, a este nivel ya no puedo hacer nada... eh, ustedes dos, ayúdenme, tengo un plan_

**_Erick:_**_ Si, pero..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Pero, ¿Quien eres?_

**_¿:_**_ Eso no importa, solo hagan lo que les diga_

**_Ambos:_**_ Bi... bien_

**_¿:_**_ Bien tomen sus Digivices y vamos..._

**_Ambos:_**_ ¿ ... ?_

**_¿:_**_ Primero, mi nombre es Javier, segundo, vean sus bolsillos_

**_Erick:_**_ ... Eh, ¿Que es esto?_

**_¿:_**_ Ese es, ¡TU DIGIVICE!_

* * *

**_ Descripción del Digivices de Erick:_**

_**Color: **__Una pantalla Azul, botones Negros, algunos detalles de color Celeste y Plateado y una car caza de color Dorado por dentro y Bronce por fuera, con una franja que va cubriendo la car caza del Digivice de color Esmeralda_

**_Funciones:_**_ Digievolucion - Almacenamiento de Datos - Radar Digimtal (Solo Mundo Humano) - Analizador Digimon_

**_Tipo:_**_ Es un Digivice similar al D-Arc, pero plano como el D-ic y con el tamaño del Digivice (Adventure) y viene en un paquete con distintos accesorios especiales (Esto ultimo solo sirve conectado a un USB en el paquete que viene)_

**_Proximamente Capitulo III: _**_"Cadena de la Miel"_


	3. Cadena de la Miel

_**Capitulo III: **__"La Cadena de la Miel"_

* * *

_**Erick: **__Maldición, vamos los tres juntos, ¡ FanBeemon !_

**_FanBeemon:_**_ ¡ Si !, "Engrane Aguijón"_

**_Patamon: _**_"Burbuja de Aire"_

**_Bearmon:_**_ "Puño de Oso"_

**_BlackWereGarurumon:_**_ ¿ En serio creen que eso sirve de algo ?_

* * *

**_BlackWereGarurumon_**

**_Datos: _**_**BlackWereGarurumon**__ es un Digimon Tipo Hombre Bestia. Tiene el pelaje blanco y gris; los ojos amarillos. Es ruin, cruel y tramposo y solo piensa en el beneficio propio y de como sacarle provecho a diferentes situaciones ._

_**Ataques:**_

_**- Uña de Káiser/Garras de Zorro**__: Ataca al oponente con sus poderosas garras._

_**- Patada Garuru**__: Es una patada alta como de karate (geri) que solo usan los miembros de la familia Garurumon._

_**- Patada de Luna Llena**__: Patea en forma de círculo._

_**Nivel: **__Perfecto_

_**Tipo: **__Hombre Bestia_

_**Atributos: **__Virus_

**_Familias:_**_ Imperio del Metal, Soldados de Pesadilla_

* * *

_**Javier: **El dijo "DarkDigiEvolucion" y "DigiEvoluciono" en una forma oscura... -Recuerda algo- es verdad... ese chip para el D-Vice... "El Chip Lux"... ¡ Chicos tengo un plan !, ustedes detengan a BlackWereGarurumon por un rato, usare mi Digi Soul (No tengo entendido todavía que es, pero, entiendo que es la energía de un Tamer) y el data de Patamon para eliminar la oscuridad y devolverlo a Goblimon, o... destruir sus datos, solo si es necesario..._

**_Erick:_**_ ¡ Bien, FanBeemon!_

**_FanBeemon:_**_ ¡ Si !, "Engrane Aguijón"_

**_Bastián:_**_ ¡ Bearmon, vamos !_

**_Bearmon:_**_ "Hechizo de Oso"_

**_D-Vice de Bastián:_**_ Bearmon uso "Hechizo de Oso" y tomo la técnica "Uña de Káiser" de BlackWereGarurumon_

**_Bearmon:_**_ "Uña de Káiser"_

**_Erick:_**_ Ya veo, están tomando una técnica de ese nivel, y eso es para causarle un daño a su nivel, ¿ Verdad ?_

**_Bastián y Bearmon:_**_ ¡ Si !_

**_BlackWereGarurumon: _**_Ugh... ugh... maldición, debo admitir, que duele mucho... ¡ Malditos !_

**_Javier:_**_ Bien hecho chicos_

**_Patamon:_**_ Si, bien hecho_

**_D-Vice de Javier: _**_Carga Completa al 56%_

**_Erick:_**_ Maldición, ¿ De veraz falta tanto ?_

**_Javier: _**_Si, si no tenemos mas luz que el data de Patamon, no hay forma de que sea mas rápido, si tan solo "Ella" estuviera aquí, podríamos usar a "Darc"_

**_Bastián:_**_ ¿ Quien es "Ella" ? y ¿ Quien es "Darc" ?_

**_Javier:_**_ No es nada, eso no importa, tu solo sigue_

**_FanBeemon:_**_ Erick, sube sobre mi  
_

**_Erick:_**_ Oh, esta bien_

**_FanBeemon: _**_Toma mi, "Engrane Aguijón", úsalo como una espada y ataquemos_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh, esta bien, Bastián, Bearmon, __ayúdennos_

**_Ambos:_**_ ¡ Si !, Esta bien_

**_Todos:_**_ ¡ Vamos !_

**_D-Vice de Javier:_**_ Carga Completa al 79%_

**_Erick: _**_Si, la carga ya va a terminar_

**_Bearmon:_**_ "Uña de Káiser"_

**_Erick:_**_ ¡ Chip Cargado, "Espada de Miel" !_

**_D-Vice de Erick: _**_El "Engrane Aguijón__" de FanBeemon se convirtió en una espada endurecida con miel, la cual puede hacer daño al Chrome Digizoid si se usa apropiadamente_

**_Erick:_**_ ¡ Recibe esto !_

**_BlackWereGarurumon: _**_Maldición, estos malditas basuras, ¿ Como han podido dañarme ?..._

_**¿: -Susurrando-**, "Presión Aquary"  
_

**_FanBeemon (Se coloca frente a el): _**_Eso te pasa por habernos subestimado, "Engrane Agui..." **-Cae Derrotado-**_

_**D-Vice de Erick: **HP de Fanbeemon, disminuye de 300 a 15 y degenera en Puroromon, HP se convierte en 7_

**_Erick:_**_ ¡ Puroromon ! **-Atrapa a Puroromon en el aire- **¡ AH !, Te atrape_

**_Bastián: _**_Maldición, ¿¡ Quien eres !?_

**_Erick: _**_Bastián, tranquilo, dime ¿¡ Quien eres !?_

_**D-Vice de Javier: **Carga Completa al 95%  
_

**_¿:_**_ Ah, es cierto, ustedes dos, "Vendaval Baluluna"_

**_Javier y Patamon:_**_ ¡ Ah !, __maldición_

**_D-Vice de Javier: _**_Carga Desactivada en el 98%, Patamon Degenerado a Tokomon, HP de Tokomon de 100 a 1_

_**Javier: **Tu, tu eres "Darc", así que ¿ "Ella" debe estar aquí ?_

* * *

_**El gran y verdadero enemigo, a aparecido, y resulto ser aquel Digimon "Darc", pero ¿ Porque se siente esta, "Aura Maligna"?**  
_

_**Proximamente Capitulo IV: **"Niño Elegido"_


	4. Niño Elegido

**_Capitulo IV: _**_"Niño Elegido"_

**_¿:_**_ Y, dime, ¿ Quien es "Darc" ?_

**_Javier:_**_ Como que no sabes quien eres, mi D-Vice dice que tus datos son iguales_

**_Patamon:_**_ Lo siento, pero... yo creo, que, sus datos han pasado de Vacuna a Datos, ademas de que su aspecto no es el mismo_

**_¿: _**_Les diré, porque yo no soy esa tal "Darc", porque yo soy la gran, ¡ Witchmon !_

* * *

**_Witchmon_**

**_Datos: _**_Un Digimon que tiene el aspecto de una bruja, vino a lo largo de "Witchelny", el Mundo Digital de otra dimensión, en busca de su rival, Wizarmon. En su natal Witchelny dominó la hechicería (lenguaje de programación avanzada) de viento y agua, y con el fin de obtener una ventaja sobre Wizarmon, que aspira a convertirse en un gran mago, lo siguió diligentemente y entrena en este Mundo Digital._

**_Ataques: _**

**_- Vendaval Baluluna: _**_Ataca con un viento fuerte de poder mágico._

**_- Presión Aquary:_**_ Dispara un chorro de agua a presión capaz de penetrar incluso por el acero._

**_Nivel: _**_Campeón_

_**Tipo: **__Hombre Demonio_

**_Atributos:_**_ Datos_

**_Familias:_**_ Soldados de Pesadilla_

* * *

**_Javier: _**_Pero, ¿ Porque tu presencia, es como la presencia de los Datos de "Darc"... ?, es como si, fueran el mismo Digimon y a la vez no... tengo... algo de miedo..._

**_Witchmon: _**_Pues, no me importa quien sea esa "Darc", pero tu si me importas, ¡ Me importa que mueras !, "Vendaval Baluluna"_

**_Bastián: _**_Ahora, ¡ Bearmon !_

**_Bearmon:_**_ "Uña de Káiser"_

**_Witchmon: _**_¿ De verdad piensas, que eso me podría hacer algo ?_

**_Erick: _**_Ugh, mi "Honey Sword" ( Creo que el nombre suena mejor en ingles que en español, así que desde ahora va a pasar de ser, "Espada de Miel" a "Honey Sword" ) solo funciona con FanBeemon, maldición, ¿ Porque soy tan inútil ?, ¿¡ Porque !?..._

**_¿: _**_Hey tu, ¿ Porque te rindes ahora ?_

**_Erick:_**_ No se quien seas pero, ¡ No me interesa quien seas !, ahora déjame solo..._

**_¿: _**_Solo, cállate, yo soy Cristobal, y te mostrare algo_

**_Erick:_**_ ¿ Algo ?_

**_Cristobal:_**_ Así es, algo, ¡ APARECE , Ryudamon!_

* * *

**_Ryudamon_**

**_Datos: _**_Un Digimon Bestia que, debido a que tiene una interfaz al estilo antiguo en la frente, se ha conjeturado que es un experimental "Digimon Prototipo" desde antes que los Digimon fueran descubiertos. Aunque su cuerpo está revestido con una armadura al estilo japonés de alta capacidad defensiva, sus movimientos son ágiles, por lo que lucha decididamente por saltar en el pecho del oponente._

**_Ataques:_**

_**- Kabutogaeshi**: Resiste los ataques de su oponente para luego contra atacarlo._

_**- Iaijin**: Lanza un cuchilla de hierro desde su boca hasta el enemigo._

**_Nivel:_**_ Rookie_

**_Tipo: _**_Bestia_

**_Atributos: _**_Vacuna_

**_Familias:_**_ Espíritus de la Naturaleza, Rugido de Dragón_

* * *

**_Cristobal: _**_Ahora dime, ¿ Como te llamas ?_

**_Erick:_**_ Er... Erick_

**_Cristobal: _**_Pues, Erick, mira esto, Ryudamon, ¡ Has aquello ahora !_

**_Ryudamon:_**_ Ryudamon, ¡ DigiEvoluciona a Ginryumon !_

**_Cristobal:_**_ Pues, súbete junto con tu Digimon... ¡ Y ayúdame !, a... ¡ GANAR ESTA BATALLA !_

**_Erick:_**_ Pues... pues..._

**_Cristobal: _**_¿¡ Pues que !?_

**_Erick:_**_ Pues... ¡ Claro que lo haré !, ¡ Verdad, Puroromon !_

**_Puroromon: _**_Si yo, yo, ¡ No me Rendiré !, ¡ Puroromon, DigiEvoluciona a FanBeemon !_

**_Javier: _**_Nosotros tampoco, ¡ Tokomon !_

**_Tokomon:_**_ Claro, que no nos rendiremos, ¡ Tokomon, DigiEvoluciona a Patamon !_

**_Bastián:_**_ Vamos, ¡ Bearmon !_

**_Bearmon:_**_ Seremos, ¡ Invencibles !_

**_Cristobal:_**_ Nosotros, somos, el nuevo equipo de Tamers, "Los Niños Elegidos"_

**_Erick:_**_ No suena mal, ¿ Eh ?_

**_Cristobal:_**_ Claro que no_

**_Todos:_**_ Pues, ¡ Somos "Niños Elegidos" !_

* * *

**_¡ Un Nuevo Aliado ! y ¡ El Gran Ginryumon !, ahora la batalla final de esta parte de la Saga de Witchmon se acerca a paso agigantado_**

**_Próximamente_****_ Capitulo V: _**_"El Nivel Campeón"  
_


End file.
